


Mr. Howell's 3rd Period Physics Class

by Welosecontrol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher/Teacher, idk not a lot of tags tbh, sort of crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welosecontrol/pseuds/Welosecontrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Howell's class might be too obsessed with him and Mr. Lester.</p><p>Or the one where an entire class of teenagers are so obsessed over a gay relationship that they actual talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Howell's 3rd Period Physics Class

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so short. much thanks to my fav grace for helping me. also shout out to my actual two physics teachers that inspired this. i wasn't going to post this, but this is their last year here and i wanted to do something even if they never saw it.
> 
> so tada enjoy my horrible writing pls follow me on instagram (@sadspacedad) thanks bye

Dan Howell was a horrible physics teacher. He showed up everyday with his button up shirt untucked, his coffee mug already almost empty, and his syllabus – let’s just say it wasn’t as complete as Principal Russo would like. In fact, it was basically nonexistent. The students at Pennington High School knew that Mr.Howell was awful at teaching, but to them, he was a pretty cool guy, and they liked to keep around just so they could watch the drama that was his life.

The first day of school was a four hour session.  Mr. Howell was having a double period class, which meant that the normal amount of time that he had to teach the children, which was about 80 minutes or so, was cut in half. He was nervous - every freshman in the classroom could tell. He  stumbled over his words, and most of his instructions one “uh” and a couple of “um”s. The class had to do everything they could to not burst into laughter at the sight of him.

Shortly after the class had taken their seats, another teacher walked in. He was a bit shorter than Mr. Howell, and had on a clean, plaid button up shirt that was tucked into his jeans. He sat down at the second desk and began to quietly observe the various students that were seated at their desks. The students exchanged looks of confusion. It was Mr. Lester, the teacher for the honors physics class. He was obviously good at his job, from the way he was correcting Mr. Howell. Eventually, the class began to notice other things - like how whenever Mr. Lester laughed at one of the student’s jokes, Mr. Howell would sort of smile and stare at him in a strange sort of way. Or, how Mr. Lester rarely took his eyes off of Mr. Howell during the entire lesson. Mr. Howell would constantly look to Mr. Lester for reassurance while he was teaching, and Mr. Lester would always be there, quietly encouraging him.

After a couple of weeks, a day dawned upon them when Mr. Howell was late. Instead of just sitting around and waiting for their teacher, the class congregated together, all meeting in one big group at the front of the room.

(The author of this book would just like to note that writing in script form might make this easier to type and read. So they shall do that.)

**GIRL 1:**

**Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester are totally dating.**

**BOY 1:**

**I know! I used to think they were just friends, but me and my friends never talk like that. To encourage each other, we curse.**

**GIRL 2:**

**You mean, “my friends and I”.**

**BOY 1:**

**Oh, your friends do that too?! Sweet!**

**GIRL 2:**

**[shakes head and turns back to GIRL 1 who has now started glaring at BOY 1]**

**Anyways, it doesn’t matter what we think. We’ve got to find out if it’s true.**

**BOY 2:**

**Well, how do we do that? Are you just going to ask them? “Oh, hey Mr. Howell, is Mr. Lester fucking you outside of school?”**

**GIRL 1:**

**Shut the fuck up, Jared.**

**GIRL 2:**

**[wrinkles her nose]**

**GIRL 3:**

**I don’t think it’s a bad idea.**

**BOY 2:**

**I was joking! You can't just ask a teacher that!**

**GIRL 3:**

**All in favor say "aye".**

**[EVERYONE mumbles "aye"]**

**GIRL 3:**

**All opposed?**

**[BOY 2 raises his hand, staring at everyone incredulously]**

**GIRL 1:**

**Alright, we’ll do it then. One, two, three – NOSES!**

**[EVERYONE puts their fingers to their nose except BOY 2 AKA JARED]**

**BOY 2 ( JARED):**

**Shit.**

At that moment, Mr. Howell walked in. Everyone scrambled to sit down. “Ohh-kay then.” He said, staring at the crowd of students rushing to their seats. Mr. Lester walked in behind him.

“Hey, Mr. Howell.” He grinned at their teacher, walking over to his desk.

“Hi, Mr. Lester.” Mr. Howell smiled back. His students sat encaptured but their exchange. Mr. Lester sat down and waved at Mr. Howell to begin. The class went by and Mr. Howell continued to talk about velocity and kinetics. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for Jared to pop the question. Mr. Howell, completely oblivious to his students’ whispers to Jared to “Just do it!”, turned back around to the class.

“Okay!” he clapped his hands. “Any questions?” The room was silent. “Anyone?”

Slowly, Jared’s hand rose to the air. “Yes, Jared?”

“Are you and Mr. Lester dating?”

“Sorry, what?” Mr. Howell replied, his brows furrowed. “Say that a bit louder, I didn’t hear.”

Jared took a deep breath and rushed out, “Are you and Mr. Lester dating?”

It was quiet.

The bomb was dropped.

Suddenly, Mr. Lester started to laugh. Mr. Howell’s face became a deep red. He looked between Jared and Mr. Lester, surprised and sort of in shock. The class held their breath, confused but still waiting for their answer. Mr. Howell opened his mouth, his face beet red, when the bell rang. The students let out a collective groan and started to leave. Once the door was shut behind them, Mr. Lester turned to Mr. Howell.

“Dan,” he said, still smiling. “Dan, you okay?”

“God, that was so embarrassing. I can’t believe Jared asked that.” Dan exclaimed, breathing deeply.

“It’s alright, Dan. It’s not like he was wrong.” Phil laughed, and put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Baby, it doesn’t matter if your class knows. If Ingrid and Hannah can be open about their relationship, why can’t we?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Dan signed and buried his head in Phil’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby.” Phil picked up Dan’s head and kissed him, gently and softly. “It’s okay.”

Outside in the hall, excited shrieks and shouts filled the air. The two teachers turned around to see the class all pushing against the door, trying to get a glimpse through the small window. And although, their principal caught them and they all got detention, Mr. Howell’s Period 3 Physics class were happier than any of the people in the high school.

  
Except, of course, Dan and Phil.


End file.
